Mobile unmanned vehicles operate in a variety of environments, which may contain obstacles, including equipment, human personnel and the like. Unmanned vehicles are therefore often equipped with safety sensors, such as proximity sensors; when an object trips the vehicle's proximity sensor, the vehicle can trigger a fail-safe routine. The fail-safe routine may be, for example, a emergency stop, in which the vehicle immediately ceases all movement. In the event of such an emergency stop, however, the vehicle may require a manual override by a human operator to resume operation. Current safety mechanisms, such as emergency stops, can therefore be time-consuming and inefficient.